The present invention is directed to a pump for conveying liquids and gases with the pump including a drive motor. The pump is incorporated in the shaft of the drive motor in the form of helically shaped grooves. A principal use of such a pump is to supply ball bearings with oil.
Known pumps for conveying oil are constructed so that the helically shaped grooves are arranged on an extended shaft of the drive motor.
Since such oil pumps are frequently used as auxiliary apparatus in complicated systems, such as in a vacuum pump, the space requirement and arrangement of the pump is often considered as being excessive.